Exodus (album)
Description Following the assassination attempt on his life on December 3, 1976 and the Smile Jamaica concert two days later, Bob flew to London where he stayed for the next 14 months in a self-imposed exile. Here Bob and his Wailers would create the landmark album Exodus. ... TIME magazine named Exodus the best album of the 20th century. Facts * Date of release: June 3, 1977 * Recorded at: Harry J's studio, Kingston, Jamaica and Island studios (the Fallout Shelter and Basing Street Studio), London * Mixed at: Basing Street Studio * Mixed by: Aston Barrett, Chris Blackwell and Karl Pitterson * Lineup (see song info for more detailed lineup): ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar and percussion ** Aston Barrett, bass, guitar and percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, percussion and backing vocals ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Artwork by: Neville Garrick * Liner notes on Deluxe Edition by: Leroy Jodie Pierson Track Listing Original release # "Natural Mystic" # "So Much Things To Say" # "Guiltiness" # "The Heathen" # "Exodus" # "Jammin'" # "Waiting In Vain" # "Turn Your Lights Down Low" # "Three Little Birds" # "One Love / People Get Ready" Remastered version (2001) # "Natural Mystic" # "So Much Things To Say" # "Guiltiness" # "The Heathen" # "Exodus" # "Jamming" # "Waiting In Vain" # "Turn Your Lights Down Low" # "Three Little Birds" # "One Love / People Get Ready" # "Jamming" (long version) # "Punky Reggae Party" (long version) Deluxe Edition (2002) Disc 1 # "Natural Mystic" # "So Much Things To Say" # "Guiltiness" # "The Heathen" # "Exodus" # "Jamming" # "Waiting In Vain" # "Turn Your Lights Down Low" # "Three Little Birds" # "One Love / People Get Ready" # "Roots" # "Waiting In Vain" (alternate version) # "Jammin'" (long version) # "Jammin'" (instrumental version) # "Exodus" (instrumental version) Disc 2 # "The Heathen" (live at Rainbow Theatre on June 4, 1977) # "Crazy Baldhead" -> "Running Away" (live at Rainbow Theatre on June 4, 1977) # "War" -> "No More Trouble" (live at Rainbow Theatre on June 4, 1977) # "Jamming" (live at Rainbow Theatre on June 4, 1977) # "Exodus" (live at Rainbow Theatre on June 4, 1977) # "Punky Reggae Party" # "Punky Reggae Party" (dub) # "Keep On Moving" # "Keep On Moving" (dub) # Exodus advertisement Trivia * during the recording period January-March 1977 most of the songs from Kaya were recorded as well. * Island released "Exodus" and "Jammin'" as singles in the new and trendy 12-inch single format, trying to break into the disco and club scene of that time. * Judy Mowatt was pregnant during the early months of 1977 and (mostly) stayed in Jamaica while the album was recorded in London. So probably most of the songs won't feature her backing voice. * this was the first album that has Junior Marvin on lead electric guitar. External links * BobMarley.com - Album "Exodus" Category:Bob Marley albums